Ultra Magister
by Sailor Enlil
Summary: Negima Ultra Maniac Crossover, mostly in Negima slightly AU. Full summary inside.


Ultra Magister  
  
A Negima - Ultra Maniac crossover  
  
Summary:  
  
Chisame Hasegawa of Class 2-A of Mahora Girls' Academy is the nerd of the class, typified by her large "coke-bottle" glasses, silent "bookworm" personality, and expertise in computers. Behind everyone's back though, she has another identity - she cosplays as Chiu, the most popular cyberspace idol on the internet. But suppose perhaps there is more to "Chiu" than meets the eye?  
  
Negima: Magister Negi Magi is property of Ken Akamatsu and distributed in the USA by Del Rey; Ultra Maniac is property of Wataru Yoshizumi

* * *

Chapter 1 - Chisame Hasegawa: Just who is she?  
  
It was the end of the schoolyear at Mahora Girl's Academy. A group of girls lead by a young boy were running happily towards the main building (well, one girl was on rollerblades), alongside a cable car heading the same direction. Actually, the young boy happened to be the girls' teacher (and unknown to almost all of them, a Wizard), Negi Springfield. Right behind him were two of his students who were also his roomates in the school dorms, Azuna Kagurazaka, who happens to know of Negi's magical heritage, and Konoka Konoe, grandaughter of the school headmaster, and who also was the girl on rollerblades.  
  
"What a glorious day! It's perfect for the end of school ceremony." said the young wizard. As he and his companions continued their run, other students from his class joined in.  
  
"Good Morning Negi-kun!" said Makie Sasaki, who caught sight of them from the other side of the cable car.  
  
"Ni Hao!" said Fei Ku, one of the two Chinese girls in Negi's class, who was accompanying Makie.  
  
"Good Morning!" answered Negi who waved.  
  
"Good Morning, Negi-kun!" said Sakurako Shiina, who happened to be right behind Negi.  
  
"Morning, Sakurako-san!" replied Negi.  
  
After a bit of running, the group approaches a girl wearing large "coke-bottle" (round-lensed) glasses and with her long auburn hair in a simple poinytail, who was walking lesurely while reading a book.  
  
"Good Morning, uh, Hasegawa-san!" said Negi, rather hesitantly. The girl, Chisame Hasegawa, who was practically the nerd of Negi's class, merely glanced at him and her classmates as they ran by.  
  
"Whoa! You remembered Chisame-chan, one of the quietest students in 2-A. That's the eye of a teacher!" remarked Sakurako, before turning back and greeting Chisamea as well. "Morning!"  
  
Chisame continued her leisurely walk as she watched the gang run off. She knew it was still early before the graduation ceremony, but was amazed everyone is in a big hurry. After everyone was at a considerable distance, she remembered Sakurako's comments, and smirks with a small grin.  
  
"Hehehehe. Don't they all know," Chisame chuckled to herself. "I'll be waiting for you later, Negi-kun."

* * *

At one of the auditoriums  
  
"(_clears throat_) On behalf of the faculty of Mahora Girls' Academy, I wish to congratulate Negi Springfield, who will starting this coming academic year as a full English teacher." said the headmaster. "Negi-sensei will be taking over class 3-A starting this April."  
  
Class 2-A, gathered in front of the stage, broke into applause.  
  
"Congratulations Negi-sensei!"  
  
"Good work!"  
  
"You did it!"  
  
One girl remained silent, seeming passive to the moment. However...  
  
"Congrats, Negi-kun! I'm glad you'll be with me for the next year." Chisame Hasegawa thought silently. "I admit I wish I didn't have to keep this farce to keep my identity a secret, but I guess it can't be helped..."

* * *

At the classroom of 2-A  
  
"...so all you 2-A students, I'll be seeing you when you become 3-A next year!" said Negi jubilantly.  
  
The class cheered.  
  
"Looking forward to it, Negi-kun!" shouted Sakurako.  
  
"Sensei! Over here! Look over here!" yelled Kasumi Asakura, holding a camera.  
  
"Check this out! The trophy for the top grade of the year!" said Makie, holding up a trophy, the one awarded to Class 2-A for topping the finals.  
  
"Yeah! And we owe it all to Negi!" acknowledged Yuna Akashi.  
  
"With Negi-sensei here, we're sure to top the midterms!" said Fuka Narutaki.  
  
Class representative Ayaka Yukihiro stood up. "2-A rallied around Negi-sensei, going from worst to first!" she said. "As Class Rep, I say congratulations to all, and more." She then approached Negi, and then took his hand as she knelt before him. "On behalf of us all, I know that you will continue to watch out for us in the future." she finished.  
  
"Ehehehe, of course I will..." said Negi bashfully.  
  
"You've done well Negi-kun, better than had ever I hoped for" Chisame thought silently while still maintaining her passive look.  
  
"Sensei, I have a question!" Fuka said after standing up and raising her hand.  
  
"What is it, Narutaki-san?" said Negi.  
  
"Isn't it kind of abnormal to have a ten-year-old teacher? I'm just asking" said Fuka, to everyone's surprise.  
  
Chisame stiffled a giggle. "Hehehe. It may be 'abnormal' for you girls, but not so where I come from."  
  
"Well," Fumika Narutaki, Fuka's twin sister, stood up. "Fumika and I thought that we should," she paused. Everyone waited for what she would say next. After a moment of silence, she suddenly continued. "...say to everybody how proud we are by throwing a 'Congrats to the Top Class' party today!"  
  
The class broke into cheers again.  
  
"That's a great idea!" said Yuna.  
  
"Everyone who's free, gather on the dormitory lawn!" declared Fumika.  
  
"(_Sigh!_) Rowdy as usual," thought Chisame. "I do wish I could join the fun, but I got work to do." While the class was still cheering, Chisame got up from her seat, but then looked at Negi peculiarly. When he faced her with an inquisitive look, she winked, then pointed outside. Negi, not noticed by anyone, nodded, with a content smile. Chisame then raised her hand slightly as a greeting, then left the room.  
  
"Hey Negi-kun! Let's go!" urged Fuka.  
  
"Ahh!" Negi snapped from his reverie. "Um, you guys go on ahead. I'll catch up with you later."  
  
"Okay!" the class responded, then piled out of the room, leaving Negi behind.  
  
"I wonder how Chisame is doing now? Well, time to check up on her." he said, as he took his magic staff and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

At the Dorm facilities  
  
Chisame Hasegawa of Class 2-A (soon to be class 3-A) got to her dorm room, put her school items and notebook PC down, took off the ribbon on her hair to let it down, took off her glasses, then sat down on her computer desk. Her room was quite typical for a Mahora student, except for the computer desk. There were not one, but two desktop computers, each with its own 19-inch LCD monitor (each with built-in speakers on the sides), on the desk. Numerous power cords ran under the desk to a power strip. Other peripherals abound, including the cordless keyboards and mice, a scanner, a webcam on top of one of the LCD monitors, an external USB DVD burner (or rather, what looks like one), and a LAN Switch/Router to network the two PC's and share a high speed internet connnection between them. She powered one of them on (which booted up to the Japanese Edition of Windows 2000 Professional), then launched the web browser, which opened up to what looked like a Japanese idol's website. It featured a girl who looked remarkably like Chisame, but with her hair in twin ponytails and wearing a cute dress, while resting her head on her palms, and without the large glasses. Around her were numerous text and web links in Japanese; the large Japanese text on top transled to "Chiu's Homepage". Chisame clicked on one button on the webpage, which opened what looked like an entry field for an online journal. Then she began typing something in:  
  
"Good day, everybody. School is now over for this year so Chiu can have some fun for a while. How is everyone? Hope you are all doing fine. Catch you all later! -Chiu XOXO"  
  
After typing her journal entry and closing the journal, she moved to the other PC. But when she switched it on, it booted to an Operating System unknown to anyone. Instead of ordinary letters, strange runic symbols appeared on its LCD monitor, and, remarkably, the letters and characters on the keys on the keyboard for that PC changed from QWERTY and katakana into similar looking runic symbols. After the PC booted up, a smiley face appeared on the monitor.  
  
"Greetings Chiu!" said the face, whose monotonous but chipmunk-like voice sounded through the speakers. "How are you today?"  
  
"I'm doing fine, computer" replied Chisame. "I'm waiting for my partner so I can continue levelling up my powers."  
  
"Okay. Will stand by."  
  
"Beep-beep-fwak-chirp" a small series of beeps and chirps sounded off, then what looked like a 2-inch tall toy robot bearing resemblance to R2-D2 with yellow patterns (instead of blue) appeared on Chisame's shoulder.  
  
"Yes I know Arutuu" replied Chisame. "I can't wait for our next session with him."  
  
"Chirp-wadeeee-wor-ta-peeerwp-woo" said Arutuu.  
  
"I know, we can't play with our classmates, yet. I have to keep my powers a secret for now. Maybe I can start with Azuna-san, since she knows Negi-kun's secret, if I can get friendly with her first."

* * *

-TBC  
  
A/N: Okay Chisame Hasegawa seems rather out of character in this fic, but with good reason. This is somewhat AU, and will be explained in the next chapter. I'll give a hint: in this story she's actually from the same world as Nina Sakura of Ultra Maniac (in fact Nina will make a cameo appearance soon), but if you're wondering where is Chisame's magic mini computer, that will be in a later chapter as well. I'll say for sure that the idea for this fanfic was inspired by Chisame's "Pactio" card (look for the Chisame's card at the official Japanese Negima website if you want to see what it looks like). Also, "Arutuu" is a pun, actually it would be the result of R2D2's nickname, "Artoo", being recited using Japanese pronounciation rules. 


End file.
